


Wizards of Waverly's Place

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Waverly is in need of some extra cash to spoil Nicole and take her on a nice date in Hogsmeade, so she sets up a summer babysitting service





	1. Waverly's Place

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the actual date part soon so stay tuned for that. This is more of a prologue type thing.

So, in hindsight, maybe starting a babysitting service wasn't the best idea Waverly had ever had. She loved kids and needed money since she and Wynonna were running low on family funds, but wizard children were so difficult to take care of alone. What she really wanted to save up for was a proper date with Nicole. Wynonna refused to help, which was probably for the best since the kids would be scared of her anyway. Waverly wasn't going to ask Nicole to help because she was supposed to be in Scotland with some of her friends. 

The _Waverly's Place_ ad went up just under a week ago in the Daily Prophet, and she already had three kids to care for almost every day. She wasn't going to complain about the amount of money she was making, though. By the end of the summer she would have plenty of money to use for herself and the date. 

A knock on the door made Waverly sigh as she stood up to answer it. She was expecting a new set of parents today after receiving a call that weekend. The sixth year put on a smile and opened the door to find the new family that had invested in her services. Nicole and her brother Jason stood on her front porch. 

"N-Nicole?" she stuttered. 

"So you're the insane sixth year who put an ad in the Daily Prophet for a babysitting service." 

"And you're supposed to be in Scotland." 

Nicole smirked. 

"I figured I'd come spend time with my girlfriend instead and help out. God knows Wynonna won't." 

Waverly stepped out of the doorway and invited the Haught siblings into her house. Max, Julie, and Laura had already been dropped off by their parents and were in the living room playing with some toys. Nicole leaned down and told her little brother to go play with the other kids and he happily obliged. The couple followed after him and sat down on the couch together so they could watch the kids. They sat in silence until Nicole spoke up to ask Waverly a question. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were going to be babysitting this summer. I would have helped you." 

"Well," Waverly started, "you weren't actually supposed to know about it." 

"Why not?" 

Before Waverly could answer, Max and Jason started arguing over the little fire truck toy. Neither of them were able to control their magic yet, so it was floating in the air, just above their reach. Nicole stood up and plucked the toy from the air, putting it back on the ground and telling the boys to share. The question was soon forgotten. 

Around lunchtime, the kids were getting bored with the toys and insisted that they watch a movie or something on TV. Nicole and Waverly made them sit at the table first and eat their sandwiches. Waverly went into the living room again to get a few movies for the kids to pick from while they ate.  

A round of arguments started up between the kids as it always did when it came down to the last two choices. Today it was either _Mulan_ or the first live action _Scooby Doo_ movie. Max and Julie really wanted to watch _Scooby Doo_ but gave into Laura and Jason's wishes of watching _Mulan._ Waverly was relieved since they'd had to watch _Scooby Doo_ for the last three days. Nicole was just happy she was getting to sit down and watch a movie with her girlfriend for once, even if they couldn't make out the entire time. 

Max and Laura's parents came to get the siblings just after the movie finished. The parents thanked Waverly before paying her for the past week. Julie's parents came to get her not long after, and then it was just Waverly, Nicole, and Jason. 

"I probably need to get going," Nicole said as she stood up and took Jason's hand. 

"Planning on helping out this summer?" 

"Of course, any reason to come see you."


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes Nicole on that date she'd been planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you the next chapter would be soon (and conveniently just in time for Harry Potter day)

Summer was finally coming to an end and Waverly was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. She always missed home when she was gone, but when she was home she always missed the library and the Ravenclaw dormitory. It would also be Wynonna's last year and the Slytherin was happy to be leaving the school to join the Stonewall Stormers in Canada. Quidditch was always the one thing that kept her out of trouble. 

The two Earp sisters boarded the Hogwarts Express and picked an empty compartment. Nicole found them not even five minutes later and opened the compartment door to sit with Waverly. Had it been Waverly's ex, Champ, Wynonna would have up and left before he had even entered the compartment. For Wynonna though, Nicole was different. The two got along very well and were both on the same page about keeping Waverly safe and happy. Because of this, Wynonna didn't mind Nicole and Waverly cuddling the entire way to Hogwarts. She just really wanted the couple to go on a real date already. 

*** 

The date happened about a month into the school year, for their one year anniversary. Waverly had kept her money for the date hidden in a rubik's cube safe that Wynonna had given her for Christmas a few years ago. A necklace she'd gotten to give to Nicole was hidden away in the safe as well. She couldn't wait to give it to her girlfriend. 

Waverly left the dormitory to find Wynonna so she could help her get ready for the night and found the Slytherin continuously giving wrong answers to the riddle she was given. The youngest Earp sister rolled her eyes and let Wynonna into the dorm. They headed back to Waverly's room and the outfit picking process began. 

She showed up to the Hufflepuff dorms at exactly five, just like she had planned, and waited for Nicole. The necklace she had to give to her girlfriend was hidden away in the pocket of her jacket. Last minute doubts about it were running through her head, afraid that Nicole might not like it. Sure, she'd actually pointed to it one time while they were shopping and said she liked it, but she could have changed her mind.  

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nicole exited the Hufflepuff dormitory. She was wearing a lavender button up with black pants and matching lavender converse. A black beanie sat on her head and a huge smile was plastered on her face. Waverly thought she'd never get over that smile. 

"Happy anniversary, babe," Nicole greeted her. 

"Happy anniversary." 

The couple laced their fingers together and headed out of the castle, towards Hogsmeade. Both of them were really big on the sappy, romantic couples activities, so Waverly had to make sure she saved the best for tonight. They were going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop together for the first time, which Nicole knew, but Waverly had another surprise for her afterwards. 

"How was your day today?" Waverly asked as they walked towards their destination. 

"It was pretty good. I thought about you all day." 

Waverly looked up at her incredibly charming girlfriend. 

"I thought about you all day too." 

They continued their walk until they reached Madam Puddifoot's. It looked different on the inside from what Waverly was expecting, but the love centered establishment didn't disappoint. The atmosphere was dripping with romance and love from the moment they stepped foot in the little tea shop. It smelled like freshly picked fruit and chocolate. 

Madam Puddifoot greeted them at the door and told them to sit wherever they'd like. They picked a small table in the far corner of the room for a little more privacy. Sitting down, Waverly thought her heart was going to explode at the sight of her girlfriend across the table. The redhead was smiling like the huge dork she was and something about the way her hair fell in front of her face made her just that much more beautiful. Waverly couldn't believe they'd been together for a year already, and she couldn't imagine what it would have been like without Nicole. 

Nicole, the sweet and caring girlfriend that helped her and Wynonna get through one of the worst financial crises they've ever experienced, even when her own family was struggling. The girlfriend that held her on her bad nights and let her vent about whatever was bothering her. The girlfriend that was everything that Waverly could ever want and love. Nicole deserved the world and Waverly would do her best to give it to her. 

"What are you thinking of ordering?" 

Nicole's question broke Waverly out of her trance. 

"Hmm? Oh! I was thinking about getting the ginger peach tea and we can pick some of the little sandwiches to share?" 

"Sounds perfect." 

They decided on trying three different sandwiches from the fifty that were listed on the menu. Nicole decided to order a caramel macchiato instead of the tiger eye tea she was eyeing and Waverly got the ginger peach tea. Everything was falling together perfectly, just like Waverly had hoped it would. She even ordered some extra hot chocolate for later that night while Nicole was in the bathroom. 

The sandwiches they'd ordered certainly lived up to their reputation and the coffee and tea were amazing as well. Nicole was really enjoying her time with Waverly, just like she always did, no matter what they were doing. The night was definitely one to remember. 

"I have a surprise for you," Waverly sang once they were outside Madam Puddifoot's. She couldn't wait to take Nicole to their surprise destination for the night and give her the necklace.  

"And what would that be?" 

Waverly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and began leading her out of Hogsmeade.  

"You'll just have to wait and see." 

They walked for a good fifteen minutes before Waverly told Nicole to close her eyes. She led them a little bit further to a small set up of a blanket with candles and rose petals. The spot overlooked Hogsmeade, creating a spectacular view and the perfect stargazing setting. Waverly sat down on the blanket and pulled out the hot chocolate she'd gotten from the tea shop earlier. She patted the spot on the blanket next to her. Nicole happily took a seat and grabbed the cup of hot chocolate that Waverly had poured for her in the meantime. 

"It's beautiful," Nicole whispered looking out at the village beneath them. 

Waverly turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

"It sure is." 

The Ravenclaw reached into her pocket and pulled the necklace from her jacket and hid it in her hand. 

"You're really special, you know that?" Waverly began her little planned speech. 

Nicole smiled and looked at her girlfriend. 

"You tell me everyday." 

"Well, it's true. You are so incredibly special to me and I'm so glad to have you in my life." 

She opened her hand and revealed the shiny silver wolf necklace she'd been hiding since she'd had enough money to make the purchase. The charm on the necklace was a crescent moon with a howling wolf's head and seven stars going along with the shape of the moon. Small rainbow colored jewels were implanted in each of the stars. 

"Waves, babe." Tears were in the Hufflepuff's eyes. "You really didn't have to get me anything, I know money is tight for you and Wynonna." 

"Remember that little baby sitting service I set up during the summer?" 

Realization struck the redhead and her smile grew impossibly larger. She'd completely forgotten to ask Waverly about why she was babysitting kids after they'd gotten distracted the first time. Now she knew that all the work she and Waverly did over the summer taking care of the kids was so incredibly worth it (other than the fact that Waverly was so cute when she was taking care of kids). 

"You were going to take care of kids all summer so you could get it?" 

"And take you out." 

Waverly smiled and undid the clasp on the necklace so she could put it on her wonderful girlfriend. Nicole moved her hair to the side so Waverly could clasp it around her neck. 

"It's beautiful, baby, thank you." 

"Only the best for my sweetheart." 

It hadn't crossed Nicole's mind once that summer that she would be thanking those little wizards of _Waverly's Place,_ but after that night she'd be happy to do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's necklace is based off of this:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e5/a4/67/e5a4678a6fef5d47b3dc70b1db7d320b.jpg


End file.
